Cartagena
For canon information, see the Mass Effect wiki page for Cartagena Station. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. '' General Information Cartagena is a large space station in the Nemean Abyss. It is a major habitation, manufacturing and trading hub of the region, much akin to Omega. Cartagena has a considerably more "refined" appearance than Omega, both on the outside and in the inner parts, but despite the surprisingly civil appearances, it is remarkably chaotic. There is no centralized power, no leading faction, let alone a singular leader. Some general semblance of public order is maintained by mercenary groups and by the local militia-like security force, Cartagena Patrol, or "C-Pat". Pirate attacks, slave grabs and extremely brutal local infighting are all too common on the station. Particularly notable cases led to major loss of life in events like widespread decompression of inhabited quarters during a series of acts of terrorism. Despite the setbacks, Cartagena isn't lacking for funds and resources and is generally well-maintained. Trading is lively (the booming Nemean eezo market in particular) and many examples of valuable merchandise can be found only there. Locations * '''Ara's Wasteland' - Reserved for higher-class denizens of Cartagena, Ara's Wasteland is a five-star restaurant that serves illegally-cloned extinct species, and even cuts from sentient beings. *'Beheaded Benny's' - What it sounds like. A fast-food restaurant with a set of heads on pikes in its front windows. The heads change on a weekly basis. *'Gallivanting Goronak's Gastronomic Grusto Grotto' - Restaurant. *'Gop-Stop -' A somewhat notorious bar run by a Terran lady nicknamed Vobla. The bar is known for particularly exotic, dangerous or simply extremely potent drinks served there, Yorsh-11 being a prime example. * Hangnail - A cheap restaurant that's renowned for its hot sauces, the Hangnail has an ongoing challenge where participants must eat three of its Raucous Wings, coated in the restaurant's infamous 'Devil's Taint' sauce. It is suspected that the sauce is actually acid, as it has literally killed people by burning through their mouths and throats in the past. * Rake Market - One of the many markets dotting Cartagena. It is known to sell cheaper goods, with a bizarre focus on faith-based items, often revolting in nature. A group called "the Pseudos" run a few stalls there. * Revenant Headquarters - Located at the juncture of UNKNOWN ST. 713 and 91837300, Revenant Corporation lies nestled in a one-story office here. * Yilani's Trade - A volus-run slave trade depot. Despite batarians' grip on the slave industry, Yilani is infamous for his ability to break high-quality slaves and resell them. Society and Trade * Cartagena enjoys a lively industry and economy. All kinds of "Nemean Tech" (N-Tech) manufactured only in the Abyss can be found in this prominent trading hub of the region. N-Tech is something borderline legendary, source of many rumours and conspiracy theories. Local traders and manufacturers can sometimes refuse trading, or even discussing some of their tech with people from other regions whom they do not trust. A hidden market exists, where particularly shady merchandise is traded only to fully trusted figures. The more open part of the tech market attracts a wide variety of customers, including even open and legal organizations from C-Space that require good equipment. Many Nemean small arms are of exceptionally high quality, enough to offset unorthodox designs and exorbitant prices. * Some rumors concerning N-Tech are at least partially true. Unethical research is a fact of life, particularly since the mass-settlement of the region by a sub-faction of the Lystheni. The most recent rumors suggest that Lystheni scientists created a type of highly dangerous cyborgs, based on cloned organic bodies but controlled by powerful VIs. Some add such details as the involvement of ex-Cerberus scientists using reverse-engineered Reaper technologies. No full validations or disproval of such claims took place yet. * Cartagena is home to the (in)famous hacker and engineer turned trader, Baryga Bancha. Very few people saw the individual, the general public is mostly unaware even of his species. Baryga Bancha, working with a group of colleagues and accomplices, created a number of advanced weapons and tools for covert ops, sabotage and assassination, as well as a line of highly effective security systems. A particular point of interest is his line of autonomous spy drones mimicking small biota such as insects. They are run by surprisingly sophisticated and unpredictable VIs. Baryga Bancha and his group amassed a considerable fortune through manufacturing and selling their inventions, becoming local celebrities. * The Nemean Abyss is famous for its rich and numerous Element Zero deposits, leading to the station being a major eezo trading hub as well. Trivia * Cartagena is home to many unique individuals, including Rida, a batarian whose legs were removed after he dunked on the wrong person in a three-ball game. He now uses modified prosthetic arms for his legs and is known as "Handy". * Hangnail's hot wing challenge famously killed HV host David Fiera. His skull remains at the bar as a souvenir, but the rest of his body was served the next day. * Revenant Corporation is headquartered on Cartagena. * Not to be confused with Cartegna. Frequenters from CDN * Ali'quam Lorik * Cerastes * Styia * Terna Caelnion * Dr. Vynchar Brelch Relevant Threads * Pirates repelled: A new leader of Cartagena Patrol sees results when it comes to station defence. * Assassination attempt: Not everyone is a fan, though. * Crime bosses toppled: The new and improved C-Pat continues to function effectively. * Arrest warrant: The Turian Hierarchy seeks to apprehend the new C-Pat leader. * He's missing: The man of the hour is nowhere to be found. * No Quarter: Inalya and Cerastes kill a guy. No, really. * The Fox and the Hounds: The Band is out for blood. Specifically, Cerastes'. * The Lamentation of Man: Cerastes and Prax (AKA 'Deadbeat') meet again. ... and Liria tags along, to the dismay of everyone. * Don't Ruin the Neighborhood: Revenant establishes its base on Cartagena. * What's That Smell?: Dr. Vynchar wants to know... what is this new odour on the station? Category:Locations Category:Terminus Category:Nemean Abyss Category:Space Stations